


Candy Grams

by AryaWinchester



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: Requested on tumblr by anonymous"What about a Mavin fic where it’s Valentine’s Day and Michael does all these nice things and buying nice things for Gavin to show his love, but Gavin doesn’t take the hint. So, by the end of the day, Michael just tells him “I have a fucking crush on you” Gavin realises this, and admits he likes Michael as well. and then they have good kissy times to end a good Valentine’s Day together"





	Candy Grams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello good people! I wrote over 1000 words of Mavin Valentine's Day fluff! I know the prompt didn't have high school au anywhere in it but it made the most sense to me. I hope y'all enjoy!

Mr Ramsey stood at the front of the class, surveying the class, when his eyes fell on the loudmouthed boy at the back. Michael sat at his desk, tapping a pen on his notebook and watching the door. He barely reacted when the bell rang and Geoff called the class to attention. He didn’t open his book or start taking down the notes when the slides started. He just glared at the door, as if he was willing it to open.

Almost five minutes into class, the door swung open and a winded looking teen walked in. Geoff rolled his eyes.

“Gavin, how nice of you to join us. Can you please take your seat?”

He grinned. “Course, sir.” He made his way towards Michael and sat in the empty desk next to him.

Geoff started reading from the slides again, encouraging his students to write down the notes. As he taught, he kept an eye on the two boys at the back. Michael was blushing fiercely, trying to subtly slip something to Gavin, pretending to pay attention. Gavin tried to hide his smile when he saw it, but Geoff could see it through the boy’s hands.

Class seemed to zoom by, and soon the bell was ringing and everyone was packing up their backpacks and pushing to get to their next classes. Geoff reminded everyone to read the next three chapters for homework and received plenty of swears in return.

Gavin and Michael walked out of the class together, talking about some new video game that had come out and left Geoff in an empty classroom.

<3 <3 <3

“Michael!” Jack smiled at his student as he approached the table. “Want to buy a Candy Gram for a dollar?”

Michael kept his head down, looking around carefully. He put a bill on the table. “Keep it quiet though, okay? I don’t want anyone to know about this.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Who would I tell? Just fill out this note with the receivers name and last period class and anything else you want to say.”

Michael put his hand in front of the disgustingly pink heart and jotted down the info. He flipped it over and slid it to Jack.

“Don’t fuck me on this, Pattillo. Secret from everyone.” He back away from the table, keeping eye contact with squinted brown eyes. “Tell no one.”

As soon as Michael was gone Jack flipped the note over. In messy writing were the words “Gavin Free, Social room 207, meet me under the big tree in front of the school at 4”. Jack shook his head and added the card to the pile.

<3 <3 <3

“Can anyone tell me what Marx wrote? No one? Really?” Ryan looked over his class, disappointed in them. He sighed. “Communist Manifesto, guys!”

He was interrupted by a knock at the open door. A student with bright purple and orange hair and a Candy Gram box entered.

“I’ve coming bearing gifts for only the most likeable people.” Jeremy smiled at the class. “First, Ashley Jenkins! Someone has sent you three. And Mica Burton? A couple for you. Even ‘Fredo got one!”

He passed out the candy, calling out each persons name as he dropped them off. He soon stood next to Gavin's desk and dropped one on his phone. “Someone has a secret admirer.”

“Wha-” Gavin looked at the note. “Who’s it from?”   
“No clue dude.” Jeremy shrugged.

“Alright, Jeremy, are you done? You need to get back to class.” Ryan watched as his class started eating their candy. He knew they would soon all be on a sugar rush and he needed to finish at least this chapter today.

Jeremy started towards the door. “I’m on spare, Haywood!”   
“And you have three overdue assignments for my class.” Ryan retorted. “Finish up the Candy Grams and work on that.”   
The colourful boy put the last Candy Gram from his basket on the teachers desk and walked out. “Have a good class, guys. Eat candy and torture him.”

Ryan closed the door behind him and turned back to the class. “Can we please focus for 15 minutes? Then it’ll be a work period.”

Even before the words were all out, he could tell it wouldn’t work. They were all gossiping and sharing their notes with their friends. He sat at his desk and picked up the candy. All it said was “Sup fucker? -G”. He huffed and opened the bag of candy.

When Ryan looked up again, he saw Gavin was still staring at his note, eyebrows scrunched together. He really had no idea who it was from, though if he had asked anyone or had questioned Jeremy harder everyone would know it was from Michael Jones. No one else could’ve done it.

The bell rang signaling the end of school and there was a stampede of students who couldn’t wait to get off school property. Only Gavin hung behind a bit, slowly packing up his stuff while still staring at the heart, a frown still on his face.

“See you tomorrow, Gavin.”   
“Yeah,” Gavin weakly waved a hand, “By Mr Haywood.”

<3 <3 <3

Michael sat under the tree, knees pulled up to his chest. He should’ve known Gavin wouldn’t come. The Candy Gram was too weird. He should’ve just given him the rose at lunch. He should’ve-

“Michael?”

He looked up at the familiar voice and saw his smiling friend above him.

“What are you doing here?”

Michael quickly stood, gripping the flower in his hand. “Waiting for you, asshole. You’re late.”

Gavin checked his phone. “Only by seven minutes. Who’s the flower for, boi?”

Michael bit his cheek and held it out. “You, idiot. Hasn’t it been obvious?”

“Hasn’t what been obvious?”   
Michael looked at him dumbfounded before rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Holy shit, you really are stupid. I gave you a Valentine and Candy Gram. I thought you already knew!”   
Gavin frowned a bit. “Knew wha-”   
“I like you! I’ve been making it pretty obvious for like, two months.”   
The dumb look on Gavin's face was slowly replaced with a wide smile. “Aw, boi! You like me?”

Michael sighed. “Nevermind. If you’re going to be like this I do-”   
Gavin quickly kissed Michael's cheek and took the rose. “Thank you. Want to come to my place? We can play some Hitman or something.”

“Yeah, uh, sure. Whatever.” Michael’s face was bright red, covering his freckles.

Gavin took his hand and pulled him along and talking about the new Hitman level. Michael gladly went along.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome, and I'm almost always taking fic requests for pretty much anything. You can find me on tumblr @is-this-just-an-illusionn (yes with 2 n's)
> 
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
